Oméga l'Alternative
by selene Magnus
Summary: Possibilité autre de la Genèse de Sôma, mon petit préféré d'Oméga
1. Chapter 1

**Oméga l'Alternative**

_Ok ok, je suis obsédée! Bon cette fois, j'ai visionné des épisodes, je sais un peu plus de quoi je parle mais je ne peux arrêter de vouloir que ….désolée, il n'y aura pas beaucoup d'actions, je préviens d'emblée_

_'*****************************************************************************************************************_

Sôma : - Nous aussi nous voulons vaincre les Martiens! Leur faire payer le mal qu'ils nous ont faits!

Kôga: - Tu pense à ton père, c'est ça ?

S: - J'ai juré de le venger. Chevalier Seiya, vous l'avez sûrement connu, vous, n'est-ce pas?

Seiya: - Je suis navré pour toi mon garçon. Et peut-être si tu me dis son identité…

S: - Il était chevalier de la Croix du Sud!

Se: - Humm la Croix du Sud… oh oui! C'est Tôma?

S: - Oui! Vous le connaissiez?

Se: - Bien sûr! Mais j'ignorais qu'il avait eu un fils! Héhé….Seika est une cachottière, je lui tirerais les oreilles à l'occasion!

S: - Vous connaissez aussi ma mère

Se: - Ah ça oui! Alors tu as dû grandir avec le petit Sôma. Qu'est-ce qu'il devient?

S: - ?

Se: - Ben réponds moi

S: - Mais Sôma… mais c'est moi!

Se: - Que me chantes-tu là? Tu viens de me dire que tu es le fils de Tôma

S: - Ben oui

Se: - Alors tu n'es pas Sôma

S: - Ben si! C'est mon nom

Se: - Impossible! Jamais Tôma n'aurait appelé son fils comme ça!

S: - Et pourquoi pas?

Se: - C'était déjà le nom de son neveu! C'est ridicule! On n'élève pas deux enfants en leur donnant les mêmes prénoms

S: - Quel neveu?

Se: - Sôma. C'était le neveu de Tôma, qui vivait chez lui

S: - Vous vous trompez!

Se: - Certainement que non. C'est moi qui ai aidé sa mère à trouver ce nom, je m'en souviens bien

K: - Attendez! Vous dites que Tôma, le chevalier de la Croix du Sud, on parle bien du même, élevait son neveu appelé Sôma, c'est bien ça? Et vous en êtes surs à 100%?

Se: - Forcément. Sa mère lui avait confié tout bébé. Il venait juste d'obtenir son armure et de se mettre en ménage avec ma sœur! On avait d'ailleurs eu du mal à l'accepter, cette histoire de couple!

K: - Pourquoi ça?

Se: - Ben déjà, Seika était bien plus vieille que lui! Et puis la famille de Tôma, c'était aussi un peu la mienne, ça faisait bizarre. Mais je suis peiné de réaliser ainsi que mon beau-frère est mort. Pauvre petite sœur! Mais du coup, mon petit, tu es mon neveu! Quel est ton vrai nom?

S: - Mais mon nom est Sôma, un point c'est tout! Et je n'ai aucun cousin de ce nom-là! Je n'ai pas de cousin du tout!

K: - Attends Sôma… je crois que je comprends un peu

S: - Comprendre quoi? Il est… siphonné - - chuchote le jeune garçon à son ami.

K: - S'il avait raison? Il semble sûr de lui, on peut lui faire confiance

S: - Mais ça voudrait dire…. Que…

K: - J'en ai peur, oui

S: - Que mon père… c'était pas mon père? C'était mon oncle! Ils m'ont menti toute mon enfance! Mais pourquoi?

K: - Seule ta "mère" pourra y répondre

S: - Vous! Vous savez la vérité! Dites-moi!

Se: - Alors… tu es bien Sôma…

S: - Je suis pas le fils de Tôma, c'est ce que vous prétendez?

Se: - Non, son neveu. Ils ne te l'ont jamais dit?

S: - Alors qui? Qui je suis? Qui sont mes vrais parents, hein? Puisque ce ne sont pas ceux que j'ai toujours cru! Qui?

Se: - Euh… je crois que j'ai fait une bourde. J'en ai trop dit!

S: - Non! Vous devez tout me dire maintenant!

Se: - Je suis désolé… ce n'est pas à moi de te révéler cela

S: - Quoi? Non… revenez…vous n'avez pas le droit de me laisser comme ça…sans savoir… revenez!

'*************************************************************************************

- Maman…

- Oh mon bébé

- Je sais la vérité. Pourquoi tu m'as menti, hein?

- De quoi parles-tu?

- Pourquoi tu m'as fait croire qu'il était mon père? Pourquoi?

- Mais?

- Je sais que je ne suis pas ton fils non plus. Pourquoi tu m'as caché ça?

- Mon petit…je te jure…

- Ne me mens pas! J'ai rencontré Seiya, il m'a tout raconté!

- Seiya! Il se trompe… tu es mon bébé

- Je veux savoir! Qui sont mes parents? Il m'a dit que j'étais votre neveu, que je vous avais été confié bébé par ma mère. Qui est-elle?

- Personne… elle… elle ne te mérite pas!

- Qui est-elle…

- Elle t'a abandonné! Alors que moi je t'ai aimé… tellement

- J'ai le droit de savoir!

- Non, non… tu va partir… comme lui, me laisser seule…non Sôma, je ne veux pas te perdre… pas encore mon bébé, pas une deuxième fois

- Comment ça encore?

- Je..

- Je veux la vérité!

K: - Arrête Sôma, tu l'effraie

- Je veux savoir!

K: - Je te comprends. Mais laisse-là maintenant. Elle ne te dira rien de plus, elle perd la tête…

- Alors… Seiya! Je dois le retrouver! Il doit me dire!

K: - Commençons par interroger les anciens du village. Peut être quelqu'un sait des choses

* * *

_bon nous sommes bien loin des combats mais dans les secrets de famille. ça plait-il juste un peu?_


	2. Chapter 2

"*****************************************************************************************************************

K: - Alors vous avez connu le mari de Seika?

Veillarde: - Oui, un beau garçon. Roux comme le feu, les yeux d'un bleu, comme le ciel. Beau comme un ange

- Héhé. Et le bébé? Vous l'avez vu?

- Le petit garçon? Bien sûr, il était très mignon, très joueur je me souviens. Par contre, son drôle de prénom, j'ai jamais retenu

- C'était leur fils, n'est-ce pas?

- Oh non, un neveu! De son côté à lui, m'a-t-il dit

- Ah… pourquoi il vivait pas chez ses parents?

- Il était orphelin de père. Et la mère, la sœur de Tôma, travaillait…là-haut!

- Là-bas? Vos voulez dire… au Sanctuaire?

- Chuut! On n'aime pas trop parler d'eux ici

- Ok! Vous la connaissiez, la mère?

- Non, personne ne la voyait jamais. Sauf que mon mari la croisait certains soirs…elle ne venait que la nuit, comme une voleuse!

- Elle avait peur de quoi?

- Tôma a un jour dit que c'était pour protéger le petit, que si quelqu'un savait où il vivait, il serait en danger… mais à nous, on ne disait pas tout, et en fait, on se méfiait des idées de ces gens de là-haut!

- A quoi elle ressemblait cette mère mystérieuse?

- Elle disparaissait comme un fantôme, le visage blafard, les cheveux rouges

- Rouges? Vous voulez dire roux peut être?

- Elle était toujours en rouge. Rouge sang. Et noir. Comme la nuit. Le visage blanc comme un cadavre. C'est ce que disait mon mari. Il avait peur la nuit de la croiser quand il rentrait de son travail

- Vous n'avez jamais su son nom?

- Tôma n'en parlait pas beaucoup. Surtout quand le petit a commencé à grandir

- Et lui et sa femme, ils n'ont jamais eu d'enfants à eux?

- Le malheur s'est abattu sur la maison

- Que voulez-vous dire?

- Seika était si jolie dans sa robe, ça aurait été un beau bébé. Mais les dieux lui ont enlevé. Les docteurs disent que c'est normal une fausse couche, que c'est la nature. Mais nous autres, nous savons bien que ce sont des démons qui les emportent. Pauvre Seika. Elle n'en a plus jamais porté d'autres. Et puis son mari est mort lui aussi. Quelle tragédie, pauvre fille. Elle vit en recluse depuis, elle sort si peu. Les dieux sont cruels, une si gentille fille!

'******************************************************************************************************************

- Alors? Tu sais qui est ma mère?

- D'après ce que j'ai entendu, c'était la sœur de Tôma

- Tu as appris son nom au moins?

- Nul ne le sait. Mais j'ai mon idée sur le lieu où l'obtenir

- Laquelle? Dis-moi bon sang!

- Je pense qu'elle était une femme chevalier

- Ah bon? Pourquoi?

- Elle vivait au Sanctuaire et se cachait quand elle descendait au village. Or les servantes redescendent chaque soir, sans la moindre gène ni honte. Les quelques personnes qui l'ont vue parlent d'un visage blafard. Et qu'y a-t-il de plus livide qu'un masque blanc?

- Ça expliquait des choses alors…

- Oui. Une femme chevalier aurait eu du mal à garder son poste avec un bébé. Alors elle t'a confié

- C'est un abandon!

- Je crois que c'était pour te protéger. Elle venait te voir en cachette la nuit, elle ne s'est pas simplement débarrassée de toi! Je suis sûr qu'elle t'aimait

- Comment on va la retrouver?

- Eh ben l'enquête continue au Sanctuaire. On cherche une femme chevalier, avec des cheveux sûrement roux comme toi. La sœur de Tôma. Ça doit bien se trouver

- Demandons à Gecky. Peut être il la connaît?

* * *

_s'il vous plait, pitié, un tout petit message pour dire si ça vous plait! a votre bon coeur Messieurs Dames, un peu de pitié...j'ai trois enfants à nourrir, une petite pièce... ok ok j'arrête mon délire, ce n'est pas drôle de mendier comme ça des review. tant pis pour moi si mes histoires ne sont pas assez bien pour vous plaire_


	3. Chapter 3

'*********************************************************************************************************************

K: - Maître Gecky, vous avez survécu à cette guerre meurtrière dont on nous a parlé en cours? Que s'est-il passé après?

G: - Quand la Grande Guerre s'est terminée, le Sanctuaire n'était plus que ruines. On ne devait être plus qu'une vingtaine de chevaliers. Les apprentis étaient soit morts soit enfuis, les Ors tous disparus, les Argents aussi

K: - Et les filles? Vous avez dû être considérés comme des héros pour elles, non?

G: - Les filles? Y en avait pas beaucoup à mon époque. Je me souviens d'une: elle était Argent et nous menait la vie dure. Mais sans elle pour nous secouer, on aurait abandonné

S: - Elle était rousse?

- Hein? Non! Toute en vert elle était. Ensuite elle a quitté le Sanctuaire avec la Princesse. Nous nous sommes restés

S: - C'était la sœur de Tôma?

- Tôma? Je connais personne de ce nom-là

K: - Vous êtes sûr? Un jeune homme roux

S: - Aux yeux bleus, devenu chevalier d'Argent

- Ah oui! D'où connaissez-vous cet homme?

K: - On en a entendu parler c'est tout

- L'Ange. Il nous rejoint bien après la guerre. Ça a redonné du courage aux plus jeunes, qu'un guerrier d'Artémis rejoigne le camp d'Athéna

S: - Artémis?

- Un brave petit. Mais très discret

K: - Et… il avait une sœur m'a-t-on dit

- En effet. Je savais pas qu'il faisait partie des histoires dont on cause

S: - Dites-nous, comment elle s'appelait?

- La sœur? Mais c'était Marine bien sûr

S: - Marine…

- C'était pour elle qu'il nous avait rejoint

S: - Et qu'est-elle devenue?

- Je sais pas. Après la guerre déjà on la voyait plus beaucoup. Je crois qu'elle s'occupait de l'administration du Sanctuaire, ou du recrutement des jeunes…. On voyait surtout Shaina qui supervisait la discipline, la sécurité interne, le côté technique quoi

K: - Shaina? Elle a vécu ici?

- Oui! Sacrée fille! Personne n'osait s'y frotter! Sauf peut être Marine, qui savait lui tenir tête sans en avoir l'air


	4. Chapter 4

'******************************************************************************************************************

Les jeunes bronzes se sont enfuis de la Tour de Babel. La chance leur a sourit, puisque les portes ouvertes n'étaient surveillées par aucun garde. Inconscients et inexpérimentés, ils n'ont pas aperçu l'ombre qui les précède et élimine rapidement et sans bruit les sentinelles sur leur chemin.

Leur fuite est interrompue par un chevalier d'Or: Mykène, chevalier du Lion. Mais alors que le jeune Kôga tente de le retenir, quelqu'un s'interpose. Au même moment, pensant son ami en danger, Sôma vient lui prêter main forte.

M: - Qu'est-ce que? Toi! Comment peux-tu te liguer contre moi! - - s'écrie le chevalier d'Or devant la guerrière qui relève gentiment le jeune Pégase.

- Ce sont encore des enfants! - - s'insurge la rousse.

- Ces gamins se sont révoltés contre Mars. Ils doivent être arrêtés, qu'importent leurs âges

- Tu es un imbécile! Mars est notre véritable ennemi. C'est lui que nous devons combattre

- Je n'aurai pas cru cela de toi. Et on dirait que je ne représente plus rien à tes yeux

- Tu n'as jamais été important

- Quoi?

- Qu'une tentative …de consolation

- Quoi?

- Au début, j'espérais juste…oublier, aller de l'avant. Puis tu as rejoint Mars, et là, le peu que je pouvais ressentir s'est asséché

- Tu n'avais rien dit à ce moment-là! J'ai cru que tu m'approuvais! Tu m'as laissé croire cela!

- Oui, parce que seule je ne pouvais rien contre la puissance de Mars. J'ai donc été patiente, j'ai observé, je me suis rapprochée du pouvoir par ton intermédiaire, afin de pouvoir espionner, et découvrir vos points faibles

- Et aujourd'hui tu nous trahis! Tu me trahis Moi! Ton époux!

- Mykène, c'est toi qui a trahis notre Déesse, le Sanctuaire, ton rang! Tu as déshonoré Son nom! Et ça jamais je ne te le pardonnerai!

- Le nom de qui? J'ai agis pour Athéna! Pour protéger la terre!

- Idiot! Tu l'as livrée à Mars. Et tu ne vois rien, comme les autres….

- Marine…

S: - Quoi? C'est elle Marine?

My: - Je n'ai plus le choix, je dois te tuer avec eux

Ma: - Essaie donc

Un combat âpre s'engage, où Marine résiste vaillamment. Elle encaisse les coups sans répliquer. Mais quand Mykène s'approche d'elle pour l'achever, elle le frappe en plein visage, avec toute la force de son cosmos. Il tombe et elle le tue en lui expliquant qu'elle a eut bien le temps de l'observer et de déceler ses faiblesses.

Mais les coups reçus ont été violents et elle s'effondre. Kôga et Sôma courent vers elle. Mais le Lionet, sous le coup de cette découverte reste en retrait: il ne sait pas quoi lui dire, à cette mère qu'il découvre, en plein cœur d'un combat.

K: - Marine…vous étiez de notre côté? Depuis le début. C'est vous qui avez détourné les gardes de la prison, nous permettant de fuir c'est ça?

M: - Petit Pégase… tu représente l'espoir…avec toi la délivrance est enfin possible. Crois en la justice…aies foi en Athéna, et tu vaincras…toujours! N'abandonne jamais, même si tout semble perdu…. Oui tu lui ressembles

- À qui?

- À Seiya… la même persévérance…

- Vous l'avez bien connu? Tout le monde le cite mais…

- C'est moi qui l'avais formé

- Oh!

- Nous avons encore besoin d'espoir… pour lutter contre ses jours noirs

- Mykène, le chevalier d'Or… c'était vraiment votre mari?

- Pas dans mon cœur… mon cœur sera toujours ailleurs

- Nous savons…. Pour Sôma… c'est votre fils, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui c'est mon fils… ma chair

- Pourquoi l'avoir laissé?

- Tu sais beaucoup de choses Petit, mais pas l'important. As-tu entendu parler des précédents héros d'Or? Ceux qui ont sauvé la terre?

- Euh… un peu

- Connais-tu le nom d'au moins un seul d'entre eux?

- Ben non. Pourquoi?

- Hadès s'est vengé. Il a effacé leur image, leur nom dans la tête des survivants… leur mémoire est perdue…nul n'honore plus leurs existences, leurs sacrifices…

- Sauf vous?

- Je suis la seule à me rappeler d'eux

- Par quel miracle? Si c'est l'œuvre d'un Dieu, comment vous…?

- Aucune femme ne peut oublier… l'homme dont elle a porté le fruit

- Alors Sôma… est le fils d'un ancien chevalier d'Or?

Entendant cette révélation, Sôma réagit:

- Mais qui? Qui est mon père?

M: - Tu le portes en toi, mon petit. En toi

S: - Quoi?

- Dans ton étoile… dans ton feu…

- Mère… pourquoi vous m'avez laissé? Vous ne vouliez pas de moi?

- J'avais peur. Qu'après avoir tué ton père…effacé son souvenir, son existence…il ne s'en prenne à toi. Tu étais si petit… si fragile…

- Mère…

- Je savais Tôma capable de te protéger. Il avait plus de pouvoirs que moi, bien plus. Et Seika… était si douce… elle saurait être plus chaleureuse que moi, plus maternelle… mon petit…pas un jour n'a passé sans que tu sois dans mes pensées… avec lui… je sens que tu es comme lui… le feu, le feu Sôma…comme lui…

- Mère? Mère, tenez bon

- Tu enterreras mon corps là-haut, près des ruines du Sanctuaire… là où fut ma vie

- Non Mère! Vous ne pouvez pas mourir! Pas maintenant…on vient de se retrouver… Mère…

- Je nicherai là-haut… pour protéger ce lieu…et pour te guider…Aiolia, je te rejoins enfin…

- C'est? … c'est le nom de mon père?

- Le meilleur homme au monde… le plus pur et noble des chevaliers… sois comme lui… suis ta fougue, utilise ton feu… mon lionceau…

- Mère, nooooonnn! Noon!

'***************************************************************************************************************'

_Fin tragique: j'ai horreur de tuer mes héros mais je sens bien qu'il n'y aura pas de place pour Marine dans Oméga. À voir ce qu'ils nous réservent!_

_J'avais prévenu sur mon obsession: Sôma ne peut être que la descendance de notre Lion de légende: y a-t-il d'autres fans de cette idée?_


End file.
